webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
---- Leave a message ---- Category:Webkinz Mania's Talk Pages Thanks Thank you fpr making me a roll backer --Cowlover24 {Talk} 17:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Help Hello webkinz mania, I really want to help this wiki so if you could help me I will post problems in this section--Wikiguy123 03:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *Editing alot of the recipes *Extending the pages * * * * * * Friends? Hi my name is wikiguy123 but you can call me webkinzguy I was looking at your page and you said that you liked alot of things that I like so I was wondering if we could be friends? And not the kind of friends that go over to each others house but just the kind that gives sugestions to the other. please respond A.S.A.P. by the way I think that you should tell us a little little more about you on your page EX:Gender --Wikiguy123 06:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) --Wikiguy123 06:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Check out my page Check out my page and look how many webkinz I have. --Wikiguy123 15:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Hi I read your message about 2 more sysops and you needed somebody very active well I read that and I said to myself that I supose I could volunteer I am very active around this website (2 or 3 nights ago I fell asleep on the keyboard) I mainly like to edit stuff. So can I Be a sysop PS: I handle power delacitly because if you have power you should only use it in emergencies Sorry for making it so long but please respond A.S.A.P from your friend Wikiguy123 22:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I would just like you to know that I am Wikiguy123's brother and I also have an acount here. For the sake of not having to log out and log in every time we come to the computer, we combined our accounts the best way we could find possible, we used mine. Now the request for Sysop status from wikiguy is still valid, just make this account sysop (Not Wikiguy). If you need proof that Wikiguy has really combined accounts, notice that now Wikiguy has stopped editing. When considering Sysop status (what is that, Wikiguy never told me) please take into account Wikiguy's thank you.--Ventress112 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Please Block this user Metacuppy: sent me spam via . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sysops and editing 1. Thank you for the warm welcome. It is good to be back. 2. You've been the head honcho around here for a long time. Who becomes a Sysop is up to you. I give you the power to make these decisions. :) 3. I am back to edit, but I can't make promises on how much editing I'll be able to do. I will do what I can and I will be floating around more often, but I still have work, kids and life banging on my office door.... 4. See you around... you're doing an amazing job! (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ha are you seriously gonna make ventress112 an admin? She can't make articles, just write extra stuff (e.g. mahogany wood? obvious lie. "It runs on electricity so make sure you don't run out of power? desperate.) Wow, webkinz wiki must really ''SUCK''if they're gonna take admins like her.